


［all5］夜宵（万圣节特供，一发完）

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: all5，第三方视角叙述，有95车轻微血腥
Relationships: all5
Kudos: 20





	［all5］夜宵（万圣节特供，一发完）

“张颜齐，你有没有发现最近任豪有点不对劲？”

“喂？”

“张颜齐！”

何洛洛推了推他的肩膀，才终于得到了年轻男人的注意力。

“啊？”张颜齐缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“不好意思我戴着耳机没听见。”

可你只戴了一边啊…何洛洛在心里吐槽，但嘴上只是又重复了一遍刚刚的问题，同时瞄着休息室另一边坐着发呆的任豪和他脸上的黑眼圈，“我说，你有没有发现最近任豪有点不对劲？常常感觉他好像…魂游天外？”

“啊…有吗？”也不知道有没有听进他说的，张颜齐语气敷衍，“他平时不就这样…不太给别人注意力。”

“是，但是你看啊，最近他——”

话没说完，张颜齐突然坐直，眼睛看向并非任豪的方向，而是冲着门口——实际上，何洛洛瞬间就猜到了，抬起头，果然是姚琛从洗手间回来了。

他今天为了舞台画了烟熏妆，与他平日温润柔和的画风很不同，是一种何洛洛形容不来的感觉。他不知道，自己在找的那个字，就是“媚”。

姚琛迈着长腿，以一种与“笨拙”完全相反的姿态坐进他们一旁的单人沙发里。

“姚琛，你刚刚有没有看到——”

他一坐下，张颜齐就往靠近他的沙发那端挪动，仿佛是感受到磁力般自然。对于他们的亲密何洛洛已经见怪不怪，知道没有自己插话的余地了，他撇撇嘴，掏出了手机。

刷了一会儿感到无聊，他抬起头，正好将任豪的身影纳入视线，令他吃惊的是，先前一直在发呆的任豪，此刻正微微皱着眉头，一脸专注地往他们这边看；准确地说，是往仍在交谈的姚琛和张颜齐看。

一丝奇怪的感觉滑过心底，还未来得及深思，统筹和经纪人便来催他们上场彩排了。

“夏铁刚你怎么回事。”翟潇闻累得恨不得瘫倒，“我还以为你是我呢？？老师叫停的时候，我还真以为是我！”

夏之光难得地没有立马反驳，只是怔怔地看着地板喘气。

“是不是又失眠了？太累了？”赵磊关心地问道。

“哪儿啊，他最近虽然回得晚，但一回房间倒头就睡。”翟潇闻身为室友，表示他很清楚。“都没人陪我失眠了。”

“大家最近都挺累的。”姚琛的声音软乎乎地飘来，听了就让人平静舒坦，“就算是光光也会出错，很正常的。”

于是大家纷纷点头。

明明是抚慰人心的话，何洛洛却注意到在姚琛出声的那瞬间，夏之光垂着头的身影抖了一下。

何洛洛觉得自己好久没有在宿舍里看到周震南，除了在外面工作，他似乎把在所有别墅里的时间都用来睡觉了。

何洛洛平时都睡得很熟，但这一晚不知为何，他好像做了一个梦，让他在半夜突然醒来，但睁开眼睛后，他又不记得了梦的内容。

在黑暗里睁着眼睛，他看到对面任豪的床上是空的。

隔壁的猕猴桃房里，传来了细微的声响。

又躺了一会儿，他爬下床，慢吞吞地走到了两个房间相连处，静悄悄地掀起门帘。

房间里的场景让他一下子捂住了嘴。

姚琛的单人床上半躺着任豪，而床的主人正骑在他胯上，结实又修长的身躯不停地上上下下起起伏伏，一次次用浑圆挺翘的屁股吞入任豪的粗硬的男根。两人是面对面的姿势，从何洛洛的角度能看到任豪一脸恍惚的着迷神色。明明窗帘拉了大半，并没有多少外面的光线透进来，姚琛的胴体却好像罩着一层柔光，在黑暗中白得像雪。

“嗯、嗯嗯…哈…哈…呜啊….”

何洛洛不知自己捂着嘴站在那儿看了多久，只见任豪收紧了掐住姚琛细腰的手指，不再大开大合地干，而是一下下用力往上抬胯，似乎想要挤进姚琛体内更深的地方，后者仰着头急促喘气，带着愉悦的哭腔，一边配合地往下坐，屁股骚浪地扭动，让任豪的家伙在他体内碾磨。

然后任豪应该是射在里面了，姚琛的臀瓣颤动了几下，遂抬起，让男人射精后疲软的性器抽出来，伴随着大量的不止是精液的液体溢出，淋在任豪的鼠蹊部和大腿上，看起来简直比性交的过程本身还淫靡不堪。

姚琛抬起一边长腿，从任豪胯上下来，跪在了他身旁，脸颊还泛着餍足的红晕，神色却已经几近淡漠。何洛洛这才发现任豪已经闭着眼睛不动弹了。

接下来发生的事让何洛洛瞪圆了眼睛，甚至差点惊叫出声。  
只见姚琛伸手猛推了一下躺着的男人，一眨眼的瞬间，就有一个人从他身上滚下来——何洛洛看清了，是任豪，一个半透明的任豪，从床上滚下来，像断线的木偶一样跌到了地上。而再看回去，实实在在的任豪的身体，仍然以原来的姿势躺在床上。

紧接着，就有什么东西从姚琛床底下爬出来，一个很大的，毛茸茸的，灵活的…是姚琛养的安格鲁貂，千真万确，只是…放大了不知几倍，几乎是一只老虎的大小，张开的嘴里尖利的牙齿就像一柄柄冒着寒光的匕首。

它开始啃食地上半透明的任豪躯体，从肩膀开始，皮肤和肌肉碎裂开来，露出幽幽白骨。

仿佛被人掐住了喉咙，何洛洛终于忍不住发出了恐惧的声音。

房里唯一醒着的人却仿佛没有听到一般。姚琛趴到了床边，修长的小腿翘着前后摇晃，一派悠闲天真的模样看着那貂进食，还伸手抚摸着它巨大的头部。

男人的身体内部构造逐渐显露出来，却诡异地没有一丝血流出来，仿佛任豪的身体是什么人造材料做的逼真玩具。

“它有点挑食。”姚琛突然开口道。

他没有看像何洛洛，甚至没有转移视线，但此时除了他，房间内也并没有人可以与他对话。何洛洛这才后知后觉地意识到，另一床上的张颜齐从始至终睡得好死，一动不动。

“猪震南太油，脏颜齐太柴。”他无奈地叹了口气，但说话的语气仍然充满宠爱，“他最喜欢光光和豪哥，特别是光光，欲望又足又纯粹；嘉嘉也不错，不过也还要天天给它换口味。”

他这才抬头，看向门帘后僵硬的何洛洛。他笑了笑，眯起的眼睛还是和平日一样可爱甜蜜，但何洛洛只觉得浑身发冷。

“不过可以理解啦…你也不喜欢每天吃一样的吧？”

何洛洛觉得自己仿佛被点了穴，身体不受控制地静止着。他只能眼睁睁看着姚琛伸出小腿踩到地上，漂亮的裸体优雅地滑下床，然后不紧不慢向他走来。

“知道你很好奇，所以就告诉你啦。”姚琛温柔地说，“但是你还不能加入哈库纳的食谱哦…再等一等吧。”

姚琛抬起手，何洛洛无用地注意到他标志性翘起的小指。

他纤长的食指在何洛洛的额头上轻轻点了点。

他坠入了黑暗。

END


End file.
